It is well-known that most bicycle seats are substantially fixed and rigid in use, despite having various adjustments which can be made to place them in whatever fixed position is desired. One of the problems with such conventional bicycle seats is that they do not provide support for the bicycle rider where it is most needed. Furthermore, these seats are uncomfortable and tend to cause rubbing of a person's body against such seat during pedaling of such bicycle.
These problems have been recognized for some time, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,925 to Barker, et al., refers to the aforementioned problems and some other problems with conventional bicycle seats. This last mentioned patent goes on to propose a solution to these problems having a pair of buttock supporting seat portions which are pivotally attached along the horizontal axis to a housing attached to a bicycle. While many of the disadvantages of conventional bicycle seats are solved by the solution proposed in the aforementioned Baker, et al., patent, one of the problems with such proposed solution is that during the pedaling process and the resulting pivoting of the buttock supporting cushions these support cushions move the buttocks forwardly and rearwardly during the pivoting process. This results in an undesirable twisting of the rider's torso during the process of pedaling a bicycle utilizing such a bicycle seat design.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bicycle seat apparatus which overcomes all of the aforementioned problems.